


Relationship Tag: Hotchner-Reid Edition

by Teaforopeners



Series: Husband Adventures [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dad Jokes, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Husbands, Im awful at tagging im sorry ppl, M/M, Married Aaron Hotchner, Married Spencer Reid, Relationship tag, Spencer loves coffee, Tumblr tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaforopeners/pseuds/Teaforopeners
Summary: Small drabbles answering questions about their relationship.Who is the morning person? Who laughs at their own joke?More importantly: Who kills the spiders?And more.(Basically just an excuse for me to answer random questions I found on tumblr and inspired me)
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Husband Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823185
Comments: 63
Kudos: 105





	1. Who is the morning person?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Tea here, as always, english is not my first languaje so... If I have any mistakes I'm sorry and please correct me in the comments.

**Relationship Tag: Hotchner-Reid Edition**

**Who is the morning person?**

It depends, Hotch is more like an early bird, he likes to wake up early and go for a run, he wakes up feeling energetic and ready to kick off the day.

A normal morning in their house starts at 5 AM with Aaron Hotchner's phone vibrating and making a small noice under his pillow, he chose to use that method to wake up because it didn't bother his husband at all. When they both started to sleep at eachother's house he always felt bad when his normal alarm woke up Spencer, so he bought a 2 dollars app that solved his problem really early into their relationship and still did after six years together.

He immediately sits down on his side of bed and kisses his pretty genius forehead before standing up to change his shirt and put on some shorts or joggers.

He puts on socks and ties his shoes before going again to his husband and this time he kisses his lips sweetly and leaves a note on top of his own pillow that says _“I went for a run. I love you.”_

Aaron then goes to his son's room and kisses his cheek, happy that he's able to see his favorite boys peaceful breathing every morning (or almost every morning because on cases he sadly can't be with his son).

He's always grateful in the mornings, grateful that he has them in his life and they both have been with him trough all the awful things that have happened to the three of them. He's simply grateful that they're able to sleep, that they're able to breathe.

Then he moves on to the kitchen where he grabs his favorite water bottle Spencer gave to him on his 40th birthday, it is a royal blue bottle that says:

_**Boss #1** _

_**Dad #1** _

_**Husband #1** _

_**Bitch Resting Face #1** _

Hotch loved it since day one, apparently his son and husband (at that moment fiancé) had picked the words that would be written on it.

Aaron remembers telling Spencer “But I'm not a husband yet. We'll get married in a month.”

“I already know you'll be the best husband I could ever ask for, there's no doubt about that.” answered Spencer a little shy.

And since then he has tried to live up to that, always trying to be the best husband to Spencer, because he deserves it.

He then fills the bottle with cool water and some ice cubes. Grabs his keys and leaves his two favorite men sleeping at home.

An hour later Spencer wakes up without any alarm because his body has an amazing clock that (even on their mornings off) wakes him up at 6 AM, 7 AM on some sundays if he's lucky. He wakes up early but he doesn't seem possible to be a working human being right after waking up so he takes his time just laying on his bed before he gathers the strenght to sit up and stare at the wall while he waits for his brain to start functioning normally.

Fifteen minutes later he stands up and goes to the kitchen to make his morning coffee and he's happy to see that his husband is home already because there's a coffee from his favorite coffee shop sitting on the counter next to four different types of bagel.

“Good morning my love.” says Aaron hugging his husband giving him a peck on the lips.

“It is indeed a good morning.” answers Spencer giving Aaron a longer and deeper kiss.


	2. Who laughs at their own joke?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad jokes

**Who laughs at their own joke?**

Hotch is always making dad jokes that only seem funny to him and Dave because he has tried to be the cool dad since Jack told him some of his friends were scared of him because he was so serious.

“Jack, would you like something homemade for tomorrow's sleepover or would you prefer I order some pizza?” asked Aaron to his son who was sitting next to him on the living room couch.

“Dad, this week's sleepover will be at Austin's house.” said the seven year old not making eye contact with his father.

“But it was supposed to be in our house, all the parents agreed to rotating the houses. What happened?” chimed in Spencer who was putting his new books on the bookshelves.

“Well... Austin and Jake are scared of dad because they said he never smiles and that's weird so they think he's an alien, and not the good kind of alien.”

“What? I smile all the time.”

“No you don't” said Spencer and Jack at the same time.

“And you don't even blink, they have all the rights to be scared of you.” added Spencer.

“And you never make jokes, you're serious all the time and you only smile to me or to Papa. It is weird.” added Jack.

“Okay, I get it. But I'll prove to them that I'm not some alien. Tell them to come and I'll have some good jokes for them, we all will have a great time.” said Aaron before giving them an awkward smile.

“Okay dad, and I'll tell them that Spencer will be with us too, they love his magic tricks so maybe they won't run away screaming.” said Jack before climbing out of his chair and going to the phone.

“What do you have in mind, Aaron? You never joke about anything, if I ever saw you joke _then_ I would think you were abducted by aliens, it isn't normal Aaron behaviour.”

“You'll see.” answered Hotch to his fiancé giving him a kiss on the cheek before standing up and going to their bedroom, leaving Spencer wondering what was on his mind.

At the sleepover everything was normal at the beginning, Spencer was being his usual awkward self and was the one serving the kids the food and helping them set up their games and movies.

Aaron came out of their bedroom and greeted the kids with a smile, making them look at eachother with worry.

The kids were just talking about a videogame that had just came out when Aaron chimed in.

“Do you guys know how to make holy water?”

They all looked at him and shook their heads.

“You boil the hell out it.” Answered Aaron to his own question laughing.

Spencer was coming out of the kitchen and made eye contact with jack who just looked utterly ashamed and mouthed _“Help me”._

“The kids are all set, we should leave them alone to play for a while.” said Spencer saving all of them from the awkward moment.

A while later Spencer sat with them and read a book on the couch while they played FIFA and Aaron went to the kitchen to prepare some popcorn for them, he set the bowl on the table and sat down next to his fiancé.

“Could you pass me the book _mark_?” said Spencer looking at Aaron.

“We've been together for three years and you still don't know my name is Aaron?” said Aaron laughing at his own bad joke, again.

Jack just wanted to dissapear in that moment.

The rest of the night went without any more jokes so Jack relaxed and let it pass without saying anything to his dad.

A few days later they had a parents meeting a school, Spencer accompanied them because Aaron wanted the teachers and the other parents to get used to seing him, and also Jack loved when Spencer went to the school with him because he was really smart and the teachers already liked him even when he had only come to get him two times before.

The meeting was over and they were all talking about random topics when suddenly there was a comfortable silence that Aaron decided to interrumpt with a joke.

“What do you call someone with no body and no nose? Nobody knows.” Hotch started to laugh and when nobody said anything he continued. “What's Forrest Gump's password? 1Forrest1”.

“Please can we pretend we don't know him?” whispered Jack to Spencer grabbing his hand leading him somewhere far from Aaron.

And now ten years old Jack has gotten used to his dad jokes, he ignores him and walks away from him whenever he does that. Poor Spencer only blushes and changes the topic whenever Aaron jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Hotch coaches Jack's soccer team, but we all know some kids must be scared of him xD.  
> Also I think it's kind of obvious that he searched the jokes online 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Do you agree with my answer to this question?
> 
> ALSO I was dying at those jokes HAHAHAHAHA, my humor is so weird ik


	3. Who is more likely to lose their child in public?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer always thinks the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, english is not my first languaje so I apologize in advance.

**Who is more likely to lose their child in public?**

Both have lost Jack while shopping for groceries because he gets too excited and gets separated to get some candies and his favorite cereal, but it is nothing more than a few seconds where he is out of eyesight because his father is really serious about always having him close.

About being more likely, it has happened to a certain genius a few times more than he would like to count. There was one specific day where Spencer almost had a heart attack before even turning 30.

Aaron and Spencer had just gotten back from their honeymoon and young Jack Hotchner wanted to have a “Youngest Hotchner's Day” (which could also be translated to “Let's Hang Out Without Dad”) with Spencer, because he knew Spencer was kind of more laidback than his father. So Hotch stayed home catching up on paperwork while his favorite people went to the new mall that had open its doors that same month.

“Would you like to have dinner here or would you prefer we eat with your dad at home?” inquired Spencer to his kid.

“Could I still have the nachos?” answered Jack giving Spencer his best smile.

“Of course, let's buy the food and hope it doesn't get too cold or soggy for when we arrive home, it is only a 5 minutes drive.”

They both asked for their food and sat together on a table to wait while it was being made.

“Can I go to play on the swings over there?”

“You can, but stay where I can see you and call me if something happens. I'll stay here waiting for the food.”

“Okay Papa.” said Jack already running to the games. “You're the best.” screamed the young child to Spencer.

“Don't run!” screamed back Spencer.

“This child is too energetic for me.” said Spencer to himself before getting his phone out of his pocket to see he had a few messages from Derek.

_07:23 PM_

_Derek Morgan: “Hey Pretty Boy, I know you just got married but c'mon kid I miss you, when can we get together and have a few drinks?”_

_07:23 PM_

_Derek Morgan: “Okay maybe not a few, we haven't seen eachother in so long so we need to get fucking wasted to make up for lost time (and lost beer).”_

_07:24 PM_

_Derek Morgan: “And before you correct me, I know it has only been two weeks but it is too much for me without your statistics. Let me know when you're free.”_

Spencer chuckled at his best friend's texts and decided to answer him later, after checking up with Aaron and Jack to see if they had anything else planned for the week.

He looked up to see Jack happily chatting with a little girl on the swings.

“Spencer Hotchner-Reid, correct?” asked the waitress getting his attention setting the bags on the table.

He still got the shivers whenever someone called him by his new name, it felt wonderful to be officially part of their family.

“You are correct...” he paused and looked at her name tag “Victoria.”

“I prefer Vic, actually, but they didn't let me write that on the name tag.” said the young lady smiling at him. “I hope you enjoy your food, and thanks for the tip. Have a good day.”

“You're welcome, and thanks for the great service. If my family likes the food we'll probably be back very soon.”

The waitress walked away and he turned to look at Jack again but couldn't find him. He calmed himself and started to walk faster to the small park.

“Jack? Where are you?” screamed Spencer when he reached the park and there was no sight of Jack anywhere.

This couldn't be happening to him, he couldn't lose his son, he couldn't lose more people he loved.

“Jack Hotchner” screamed higher Spencer and some woman grabbed him by the wrist and interrupted his crazy toughts.

“Calm down sir, the kid that was talking to my daughter said his name was Jack. Is your kid blonde?” asked the lady grabbing his bags and setting them on the bench next to them.

“Yes, this is him.” he said showing her his phone lock picture, which was a picture of Aaron and Jack smiling at the camera.

“He was talking to Annie about some books or something, and then he ran that way.” said the woman signaling him to a hallway that was a few feet in front of them and went to the left.

“Thank you so much for your help.” he said already sprinting that way.

When Spencer entered the hallway his heart felt like it stopped for a few seconds, Jack was there, standing on the middle of the hallway looking at a store.

“Jack! Oh my God why are you here?” screamed Spencer getting closer to him.

It was then that Jack awknowledged his presence and turned to look at him. The young boy was looking at a library for kids.

“I'm so sorry Papa! I really am sorry, is just that I had this idea and I needed to come here.” said quietly Jack, hoping to don't upset his father more than he already was.

“You almost gave me a heart attack kiddo, please never do that again, it is dangerous.”

“I wanted to surprise you, I'm sorry.” apologized Jack again.

“It's okay Jack.” Spencer hugged him. “So... you wanted to surprise me?”

“Yes! I was talking to Annie about you and I told her about my problem and she helped me find a solution, Annie is great dad, I like her.”

“And what was your problem?”

“I told her I wanted to have more conversation topics with you and that you love to read books and you love science and all that smart stuff. So she told me that there was a library here where I could fin a book about things you like and we could talk about it.” said Jack really fast. “Look at that book, that is the one I wanted to read.” he pointed to a book that was on the exhibition.

The book had a green and blue cover, on top of it was written “The life of brilliant men for kids” and it had two cartoonish looking drawings, one of Albert Einstein and the other looked like Nicola Tesla.

“We could talk about them after I read the book. I know you really like them and the book seems cool. Can we get it, Papa?”

Spencer was left without words and just hugged his son tighter, he just had gotten an awful scare, but the beautiful actions of his kid only made him feel proud and happy.

His life couldn't be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really liked this chapter and felt it was really cute and wholesome, I love some good ol' bonding time.
> 
> Also idk if you realised it, but Vic is Victoria Hughes from Station 19, I love her so much.


	4. Who would accidentally set the kitchen on fire while cooking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all Rick Riordan's fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are mistakes, and please correct me :D

**Who would accidentally set the kitchen on fire while cooking?**

They're both decent cooks. But Spencer gets distracted more easily than Aaron, he has set the kitchen on fire two times, actually.

The first time was not so big, it only ended up with a burnt kitchen towel and a hard to wash pan. He just got distracted shuffling the music and when he realised the whole pan was on fire, he thankfully got rid of the fire himself and managed to hide it and his husband didn't even found out.

The second time it was a little bit more serious. He was listening to an audiobook of House of Hades from Rick Riordan, he currently was really into greek mythology thanks to Jack, who loved the Percy Jackson movies and they started to read the books together. Spencer had already finished House of Hades a week ago, so he decided to listen to the audiobook while cooking.

He was making fried chicken and waffles, it was currently one of Aaron's favorite dishes so he decided to make it because his husband had been on meetings all day long and would be home late and tired.

Jack was on his room doing some homework so Spencer was alone in the kitchen, he was

frying the chicken and pouring the waffle mix onto the waffle maker and he got lost on the words of the book when suddenly he heard Jack scream.

“Oh my God you're like a masterchef!” pointing at the chicken.

Then Spencer turned around quickly and saw the chicken was literally on fire, there were flames coming out of the chicken.

“Jack don't come closer! Go to the backyard please.” screamed Spencer trying to get closer to the chicken to move it to the sink, hoping the could solve the problem by himself without trying to call anyone.

Then the fire moved onto the next pan where he was making fries, so the fries were also on fire.

“This is more like Kitchen Nightmares.” he thought to himself before running to get his phone and calling the firefighters.

He decided that saving the kitchen wasn't worth risking his life so he decided to go to the backyard with Jack, he was halfway there when he remembered he had left a few books on the kitchen counter so he ran back to the kitchen and almost passed out with the sight of the whole kitchen on fire, the books were already too close to the fire so he ran back outside.

“Papa! Why is our kitchen on fire? What happened?” said a scared Jack hugging him.

There was so much dark smoke coming out of their house when the firefighters arrived that they had to enter with those huge masks and oxygen tanks.

They went to sit on the porch while the firefighter did their job, Spencer looked like he was about to cry but he had to be strong for Jack, who wasn't planning on letting him go any time soon.

Suddenly a black SUV pulled in front of their house, Aaron barely parked and just ran to them hugging his little family.

“What the hell happened, Spencer?” he asked to his favorite genius.

“Papa burned the whole kitchen, dad.” chimed in Jack before Spencer could answer.

Hotch frowned and looked at his husband.

“It obviously wasn't my original intention, I actually was trying to make friend chicken.” was the only answer Spencer could give while scratching his neck, before kissing his husband on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like how this one turned out, but I'm not in the best state of mind so I still wanted to write something kind of fluffy or funny. 
> 
> ALSO, I once burned a fried chicken but thankfully 0 firefighters were needed. So please be careful when you cook, don't listen to an audiobook like our friend Spencer.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I love writing small fluffy drabbles so I mostly wrote these for me but I would love to read what you think :D  
> If you have any questions you would like me to answer on this fic please comment them here or send them to me on tumblr @teaforopenerss  
> Also you can just send me a message on tumblr if you wanna talk ;)


End file.
